


Ultimate Playboy (Y,N) A.K.A. Ultimate Playboy x Danganronpa Girls requests

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also Hiroko :(, Why is Gekkogahara Miaya/Reader not a tag, Why is Sato/Reader not a tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: (Y,N) is accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Playboy, even though he is obvious.Request any Reader x Danganronpa girls (cuz I'm a straight dude.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Andoh Ruruka/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Kimura Seiko/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Kuzuryu Natsumi/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Komaru/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yukizome Chisa/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Rules and Regulations

Yo. Time for le rules.

Will Do:

Fluffy Fluff (or regular fluff)

Angst (for when you want something relatable)

Hurt/Comfort (for when you want the 💕F E E L S💕)

Smut (I'm not good at it, but I'll do it)

Questionable consent (if I'm comfortable with if.)

Won't Do:

Rape (duh.)

Piss/Scat (gross.)

Certain Kinks (If I don't feel comfortable with it, I'll tell you.)

Monica and Kotoko (I'm not a Haiji.)

Anyone from the manga (I haven't read them :P)

I'll try to update once a day (if I get a request.)


	2. Miu Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu didn't come to class, so (Y,N) goes and finds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh sorry this is short, I have been busy all day. Also I had to search for a reason Miu would have angst.
> 
> Thank you Xipishi for requesting.

(Y,N)= Your Name  
(H,C)= Hair Color  
(O,C)= Outfit Color

"Hey, you okay?" (Y,N) asked.

"Huh? O-oh wouldn't you like to know!" Miu didn't have all the... Miu spunk.

The (H,C)ed student had realized the inventor wasn't in class, so he went to find her. She was working harder on her inventions then usual.

"Why weren't you in class?" (Y,N) asked kindly.

"I'm working on a invention." Miu said stiffly.

"Uh huh? We're in the same class as Kokichi, I know a lie when I see one." The Ultimate Playboy deadpanned.

"I'm not lieing. Do I look like a gremlin." Miu turned away.

"Nope, you look beautiful. But please tell me what's wrong." He replied, "I can't help you of you don't tell me."

Miu, blushing a bit, turned back and gave him a 'No' look.

"Miu... Don't be so stubborn. Please. I want to help you." The boy in (O,C) uniform said kindly, and shot her a smile.

"But... I-I." Miu stammered.

"Fell in love with a playboy." Miu's face was crimson.

"Oh? That's it? Well that's fine! A cute girl like you should have just said so!" (Y,N) took her hand in his.

"I love you to."


End file.
